His Huggability
by Read-Them-On
Summary: ["Let go, you dork!" Annabeth's shrieks of joy and laughter only fueled up Percy's 'dorky' antics. His fingers dug deeper into her skin as he tickled her mercilessly, dodging her weak and ill-times punches and kicks.] OR a Percabeth fanfic in which Annabeth questions Percy's huggability and Percy wants to prove his skills. Percabeth fluff. Rated T. R&R! Enjoy!


**Hi, guys!**

**Another story, another story.**

**Percy: Am I in it? Am I in it?**

**Annabeth: *sigh* Perseus Jackson, you are too much to handle.**

**Me: Yes, Percy. Who else would be?**

**Percy: *fist-pumping* Yes!**

**Me: Well, to get some important things out of the way:**

**1\. This is a oneshot. None of the character belong to me. I do own the plot of the story, though.**

**2\. Word count (without A/N): 1,097**

**3\. Follows/Favorites/Reviews make me happy! And I wanna be happy! Don't you? ;3**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**His Huggability**

"Let go, you dork!"

Annabeth's shrieks of joy and laughter only fueled up Percy's 'dorky' antics. His fingers dug deeper into her skin as he tickled her mercilessly, dodging her weak and ill-timed punches and kicks.

"Make me, Wise Girl!" he retorted, his smile sinful and crooked.

Currently, the two demigods were the only occupants of Sally Jackson's house, Paul, Sally and a very toddler plus eager to walk Estelle having gone for an evening stroll in the nearby park. It had been the last day of school and needless to say, Percy was rather excited for the new lives they were about to start in New Rome. They (read: Annabeth) had applied for the university beforehand, and being one of the seven demigods of _the_ prophecy had its perks, as it turned out. The approved admission form that had arrived by post lay on the nightstand near Percy's old bed, atop which the couple lay messing around, basking in happiness.

Speaking of Percy, he suddenly stopped his assault on his girlfriend and pouted.

"Well, I didn't think you'd take that so seriously," he muttered.

At first, Annabeth couldn't figure out what he was talking about. Then her eyes landed on their hands.

Amid her thoughts, Annabeth had made a vice-like grip on his hands, stopping their movement altogether.

A laugh escaped her lips.

"I didn't think of doing that, really," she replied, sitting up straight.

"C'mon, Wise Girl," Percy spoke, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "You never let me tickle you properly!"

Annabeth shot him an incredulous look and rolled her eyes.

"That is because it's not funny when you are at the receiving end of it!"

The son of Poseidon sighed, almost too dramatically.

"Fine, fine," he grumbled. "Let's just cuddle on the living room couch and watch the boring documentary you wanted to watch, then?"

His eyes were too playful for the words to be serious, and Annabeth knew that.

Knowing Percy, he was too into the 'teasing-each-other-sounds-fun-right-now' trope to backpedal now. This was a very common thing for them. Annabeth would be generally the one to start it, but as they let the scene develop, Percy would get awfully lost and drag her along with him. And all of that usually resulted in a make-out session, but she wasn't complaining. She could see where this was going now.

"Well, it's a good thing you love me, then," Percy said. "Don't question my . . . my _huggability._ Now, you'll let me cuddle you or what?"

Annabeth laughed again, this time smacking him on the (well defined and muscular, yet still _lean_) chest.

"Who said that I love you?" she mocked, her smile betraying her tone and choice of words. "Don't go assuming things, Perseus Jackson. Besides, you'll only be able to ever cuddle with me if you manage to get me to love you, whi—"

As soon as she had said that, Annabeth knew this was going to happen.

One might even say she was hoping that this would happen.

In a flash, Percy's lips were on hers, pulling at the bottom one almost teasingly. His hands made way to her neck and cheeks, and the moment his skin made contact with her own, she felt her melting at his gentle yet somehow fierce touch. Her own fingers were found lingering on his scalp, weaving in and out of his hair almost subconsciously. They had made out a countless of times, but every time he was the one in the unspoken lead, still respectful of her choices – never doing anything she didn't want or like – Annabeth's heart filled with more and more love for her boyfriend.

They broke apart when oxygen became a thing.

"You love me now?" he asked with a whisper, pressing his forehead against hers. "Or do you need one more sample?"

"Another sample would be appreciated, thank you," came the reply, and Percy chuckled.

"As you wish, Wise—"

"Hear me out, Jackson. Is it mean for me to say that I still question your huggability?" Annabeth asked, feinting innocence. As much as he looked so sexy when he got all alpha, she so wanted to make him beg for even a peck on the cheek now. "There's this thing, Seaweed Brain. Hugging and kissing are two different things. How can you expect me to judge your cuddling skills when all you just did was kiss me?"

With almost a maniacal laugh, Perseus Jackson freaking _pounced _on her and enveloped her in his arms for a bear hug. He nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck, kissed _that one spot _behind her ear and she gasped, throwing her head back, nearly headbutting Percy.

"You play dirty, Seaweed Brain!" she complained, trying (and failing) to turn her neck and look at him. "This is _not _fair!"

Percy must have given her a mischievous look as his grip on her waist tightened and he growled in her ear, "Look who's talking."

A shudder ran down Annabeth's spine as his intentions became clear to her.

They were nineteen years of age. They were trustful of each other. Right now, they were _very_ aroused teenagers.

However, they were also in Percy's parents' house.

Which, if Annabeth was being honest, hadn't stopped them a couple of times before.

"Less talking, more kissing, Seaweed brain."

Percy complied wholeheartedly.

In the midst of it all, they didn't hear the front door opening.

Neither did they hear the loud, "We're home!" from his mother.

Needless to say, after a red-faced Sally Jackson exited her son's room after a quick, "Be safe, children!", Annabeth was beyond mortified.

When she finally found her voice back, Annabeth glared at the son of Poseidon.

"You are not allowed to kiss me for— for three—" she stuttered, not really able to find the correct time period she wanted to ban him from any physical contact.

"Three what? Seconds? Come on, love. It wasn't that bad," Percy whispered in her ear. "Besides, you should've never questioned my huggability."

". . . And what happens if I say that I still do?" Annabeth mocked him with a grin on her face, albeit still blushing scarlet.

"This."

He kissed her again, though this time, they tried not to let their imaginations wander off too much.

Because who knows what would have happened if they did.

* * *

**And done! Liked it? Didn't? Please tell me in the reviews!**

**NOTE: If you liked this, chances are you'll like my other story _'Never and Smiles'_, which is posted on my account! Give it a read, if you want!**

**Until the next time!**


End file.
